Orianna/Background
Story There once was a Piltovian man named Corin Reveck who had a daughter named Orianna, whom he loved more than anything else in the world. Though Orianna had incredible talent for dancing, she was deeply fascinated by the champions of the League of Legends. This fascination compelled her to begin training to become such a champion. It is unfortunate that her sheltered, wide-eyed naivete led her to take unnecessary and dangerous chances which ultimately led to her tragic demise. Orianna's death shattered Corin, driving him into deep depression and an obsession with techmaturgy. He could not stand the void his daughter's death left in his life, so he decided to build a replacement – one that would complete Orianna's dream of joining the League. What was created is the clockwork killing machine that Corin named after his daughter. Knowing that she was destined to be a champion and seeing the way the times were changing, he created The Ball as her pet and protector. This nearly symbiotic creation uses a different type of techmaturgy, relying more heavily on electricity than clockwork. Orianna and The Ball now fight as Champions in the League of Legends, using the Clockwork Girl's sometimes misguided morality as a compass. She tries in earnest to fit in with those around her. However, no matter how hard she tries, Orianna can never be human and there is always something unnerving and alien about her. Though she attempts social interaction with other champions in the League of Legends, there are few who can get past her exotic nature. To many, it's as if there's nothing inside, that Orianna is just a soulless clockwork shell – a dangerous and deadly one at that. However, all along she remains the perfect daughter in her father's eyes. "Dance with me, my pet. Dance with me into oblivion." Quotes ;Upon selection *"We will kill your enemies. That will be fun." ;Movement/attacking *"I hear soft things." *"Motivating." *"Winding." *"Why are they running?" *"Why do they keep breaking?" *"Time tick-ticks away..." *"So strange. They scream." *"I have sharp things." *"This is a fun game." *"The Ball is impatient." *"The Ball is angry." *"We go." *"We are as one." *"Yes, I am a weapon." *"This is very exciting." ;Upon using *"Ravage." ;Upon using *"Protect." ;Upon using *"Pulse." ;Upon using *"Pull." *"Throw." ;Taunt *"I know what makes them tick. I know how to make the ticking stop." **When said without the Ball, the animation is different. ;Joke *"They come apart so easily. How do I put them back together again?" *"When you fall, you get right back up." **The second quote is said without the Ball. Orianna's animation is the same, but when she falls at the end, the Ball is not present to catch her. Development * Orianna was designed by Xypherous. First Look Announcement made by Average Gatsby on 20th May 2011First Look: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl at LeagueofLegends.com: There are many champions in League of Legends who teach us that -- no matter who you are -- it’s extremely important to make sure that you have the right tools of the trade. Take Orianna, the Clockwork Girl, for instance. Anywhere she goes, you’ll see her mysterious, spherical pet following her about. The befuddlement over Orianna’s mechanical pet started when we found this schematic while rummaging through a few art department sketches. After every member of the Art Team failed to identify it, we began to deliberate about what its mysterious origins might be. While waiting for the results of our highly scientific in-house carbon dating tests, the greatest historians at Riot games have been busily speculating about its possible origins. Theories range from diagrams of a lost Viking rune stone, to blueprints from a first edition Jules Verne novel, to a discarded schematic from Leonardo Da Vinci’s notebook. But then, where would the Vikings get the technology for a clockwork contraption? What use is a mechanized sphere when you’re 20,000 leagues under the sea? What would Da Vinci want with schematics for a mechanical ball? After debunking all these theories, only one thing became clear: Orianna’s contraption was no ordinary ball. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by Average Gatsby on 24th May 2011Champion Sneak Peek: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl at LeagueofLegends.com: If working on League of Legends for this long has taught us anything, it’s that when it comes to building a champion, it pays to have an eye for quality. Well, whether you’re a hextech enthusiast or you’re just in the market for a new watch, if you’ve got any appreciation for fine craftsmanship you should have a look at Orianna, the Clockwork Girl and her pet ball. That’s right, we said pet ball! And while it might be strange to see a metal lady walking around everywhere with a mechanical sphere, we’re willing to wager that once you see what she can do with it you’ll be in the market for a pet ball yourself. Just don’t tell your friends you’re headed down to the jeweler’s for a new pet. They might look at you funny. Mechanics Preview Announcement made by Morello on 25th May 2011Orianna Mechanics Preview at LeagueofLegends.com: Summoners! We’d love to give you a sneak-peak at some of Orianna, the Clockwork Girl’s gameplay features. We’re blazing new mechanical trails with this champion, and we want to share the excitement with you. Orianna’s key gameplay hook is commanding her primary weapon – an animated hextech ball that she uses as a focus for her abilities. This ball acts as a focal point for all of her skills, allowing her to dynamically control space. By moving The Ball (as she named it) and then activating skills, you can use it to deal magical damage, attach it to allies (then use them as the focal point for your skills), shield friends, or even move enemies out of position. Knowing how and when to use Orianna’s abilities - combined with strategic setup - can deny entire areas of a combat zone or support a key ally and act as a force multiplier. To add risk to the kit, her passive encourages her shorter-range auto-attacks to maximize her damage output. This means you can play safer and use the long range of Orianna’s ball, but to lesser effect than if you combine it with auto-attacks. We made this decision in order to create an interesting dichotomy of risk/reward that will allow expert Orianna players to stand out. We want to push the boundaries in our champion creation and your impressions and feedback can help shape this. Let us know what you think! Patch history : **cast range increased to 825 from 800 V1.0.0.127 * Basic attack range increased to 525 from 500. V1.0.0.125: * Basic attack range reduced to 500 from 550. * : ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. ** Range reduced to 800 from 900. V1.0.0.124: * : base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. * : shield strength ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.6. * Fixed a bug where was dealing extra damage at ranks 11 and 16. V1.0.0.122: * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. ** Movement speed slow and boost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 25/30/35/40/45%. V1.0.0.120: * : ** Fixed a display error on the tooltip. ** Fixed a bug which was causing it to add less damage than intended. * Fixed a bug with that was causing the shield particle to not display. * Fixed several incorrect interactions with clones or unusual movement types. V1.0.0.119: Added. (Original Stats) * : Orianna commands her ball to fly towards target location, dealing damage to targets hit but doing reduced damage for each additional target hit. Her ball remains behind at that location afterwards. * : Orianna commands her ball to emit a magnetic pulse, dealing damage to units around it. Afterwards, the ball leaves a field behind for a few seconds that speeds up allies and slows enemies. * ** (Passive): The allied champion the ball is attached to gains bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. ** (Active): Orianna commands her ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion, dealing damage to enemies it passes through and shielding the allied champion when it arrives. * (Ultimate): Orianna commands her ball to emit a shockwave after a short delay, flinging affected enemies in the vicinity into the air a set distance towards, and possibly over, her ball. * (Innate): Orianna’s autoattacks deal additional magic damage every hit, subsequent attacks on the same target within a few seconds will add more damage per hit. This bonus stacks up to three times. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds